Just A Few Words
by Starfaya967
Summary: BB and Raven are arguing about who and what Terra was. The question is whose side are you on?


**Just a Few Words…**

**Raven and BB are arguing about what and who Terra was. The question is whose side are you on?**

"Raven what's wrong with you! Why didn't you catch me back there?" Beastboy shouted angrily

The Titans were back from a mission. Plasmas attacked a power plant facility.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you could defend yourself. Besides you can always turn into a bird and fly!" Raven shouted back

"You know transforming is a lot harder than keeping your emotions in check and saying three magic words! You actually have to think about what animal you transform into!"

"Since when do you think? I never knew that." She said with sarcasm

"I could've died!"

"Oh really? What a shame that would be."

"Terra would've helped me!"

"Terra never existed!" Raven said

"Yes she did! You know the one who was fun and helped us?!"

"Nope never knew her. But if you're talking about the snake who gave away our weaknesses and left us to die I remember her."

"Slade made her that way!"

"She was always like that."

"Never!"

"Always."

Suddenly a backup problem turned into an argument about Terra. At first when they all argued about her they always got silent. She was a memory they didn't want to remember.

"You guys enough! You know that we never talk about her!" Robin said

"Well Robin it's time to face the facts. And show Beastbaby here that his friend was a fraud and he has to accept it. If he's always attached to her you know what'll happen eventually!" She said

"But Raven…" Starfire said

Cyborg held her back.

"No Star. It's time he gets it in his head. Right Robin?"

Robin nodded

"Okay Beastboy what are some of the words you think describe Terra?" Raven asked harshly

"_CARING." He thought_

"Caring." He said out loud.

"Caring?" Raven asked bitterly "How?"

"Terra was always helping us in some way. She helped us save our home! She helped us save the city! She helped us put criminals back in jail! She cared about us!" He said

Raven snickered.

"You're right she did care-- about making us trust her! Have you forgotten that Slade arranged everything? That was his plan and she cared about accomplishing it! She never cared about us! She only cared about obeying orders from her master and getting a treat like some dog." She said

"No he was controlling her! Forcing her!"

"_You have to stop me Beastboy please! I don't want to fight anymore!" _

"Have you forgotten that _she_ left _us_? We offered her a chance to live with us and she left and chose to work for Slade! And besides you even said yourself it was her own choice! " Raven shouted

"_Slade isn't doing this Terra you are!" _

"Hero!" BB shouted

"What?" Raven asked

"She was hero! Don't you remember her giving her life to save the city! She was a hero!"

"_I have to stay, I'm the only one who can stop it. It's never too late." _

"Yeah right. She only did that one good deed so that she would be forgiven and hopefully go to someplace nice in the afterlife. Since when does one good deed make you a saint, a hero?" Raven argued

Beastboy was silent.

"What's next Beastboy?" Raven challenged

"_You were the best friend I ever had."_

"Love." He whispered

"Love? What do you mean love!" She said

"She loved the city. That's why she saved it. She loved us that's why she stayed behind. She loved me that's why she didn't kill me. That's why she tried to take me with her. I was so harsh back then. If I was nicer maybe she…"

"_Slade's right Terra. You don't have any friends." _

"No your wrong. She was always like that. She acted like she loved us so that way we would let our guard down and guess what? It worked." Raven said

"Friend. She was our friend!"

"Friend? Oh please."

"She was! She was our friend the whole time! She never pretended that's why she didn't kill us!"

"Wrong again. She didn't kill us because she couldn't, she was weak."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you remember what she did to you? She made you suffer! She broke your heart! She locked down in that hole!"

"_Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss." _

"But she was your friend too!"

_"Sorry things got off to a rocky start…" _

"I thought she was I'll admit that but she was a fake! She was an illusion of a friend! The Terra we knew was an illusion! The one that almost killed us was the real Terra. The one who simply awoke after Slade talked to her."

"If I told you something bad about me you would still be my friend right?"

"That wasn't her!"

"But it was Beastboy accept it. You saw who she really was when you told her we weren't her friends."

"But she…"

"Now let me give you a few words I think describe her." Raven said interrupting him

"_Terra."_

"_Raven."_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Witch!"_

"She was a traitor. She betrayed us. Gave us away to Slade and for what? Just so that she'd die a meaningless life!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"She was a liar. She lied to us from the very beginning and never trusted us. She didn't trust us enough to even bother to tell us something was wrong with her powers. Someone could've died!"

"She was afraid that we wouldn't accept her!"

"That doesn't matter. She should've told us and we could've helped her."

"But Slade made her believe him! He made her turn against us!"

"No, he was simply offering those ideas. She was the one who chose to believe them."

"I knew her better than anyone! She told me everything! I knew how much she was suffering and she knew she could trust me. She was different!"

"She knew you wouldn't blow her cover. 'Give a little kid a certain amount of candy and they won't say a word.' That's what she did to you. Made it seem like she trusted you, like you were special when in reality you were just apart of her act."

"I knew the real her!"

"That's what she wanted you to think!"

"She was a slut. Always acting all sweet and kind and acting like she loved you. The only thing she cared about was herself! She wanted to please Slade. If she could I bet she would have gotten together with _him_!"

"How can you say that Raven! She wasn't like that at all!"

"She was also a 'chameleon' so to speak. Always changing to fit in with each of us."

"Liar!"

"Think about it. She always acted like a different person for each of us. For Starfire- a nice companion. For Robin- a training buddy. For Cyborg- a cool person to talk to. For you- a innocent troubled girl who needed you or she'd die. And as for me a rival to hate and argue with."

Beastboy was silent.

"She acted like a different person to get the dirt on us. That's why we all knew her a certain way. Accept it Beastboy you know you believe some of the things I'm saying."

Beastboy was frustrated. Raven always had something to back up his argument and it was always better! She even used things that he said against him!

"You knew it was strange that she came back with no glitches in her powers. But you accepted her anyway. And here is why—you thought she loved you and accepted you."

Beastboy wouldn't believe it! He couldn't! But sadly he was. He now saw thought what everyone else thought about her. The Terra they knew was fake. He sighed sadly. He knew Raven was right. He couldn't defend Terra anymore there was nothing else he could say.

"Terra I'm sorry…" He thought

"You win." He whispered to Raven.

Raven looked at him suddenly regretting everything. She felt this way when she learned that Malchior had only used her and never cared. How could she have done this?

"Beastboy…" She said to him

"Hmm?" He mumbled turning to her

"You don't have to hate her or believe what we think she is. The Terra you knew can always be in your fantasy." She said

He nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered

That was the last time anyone argued about Terra because they knew that in the end to Beastboy the Terra he knew would always be real.

"_Terra a Teen Titan, a true friend."_

Fin


End file.
